Charm with Infidelity
by Flowerperson
Summary: She had her aspirations—her goals. Her whole life was set out on defeating evil demons and avenging her kin. She had also hoped of a charming, faithful man. He certainly was a charmer… One out of two wasn’t bad, right? [Miroku x Sango]


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha. If I did, it would probably be ruined ((sob)).  
**Title:** Charm with Infidelity  
**Rating:** T (I put 'T' on most of my stories as safety) **  
Categories:** Romance/Humour with some angst and references to tragedy.**  
Summary:** She had her aspirations—her goals. Her whole life was set out on defeating evil demons and avenging her kin. She had also hoped of a charming, faithful man. He certainly was a charmer… One out of two wasn't bad, right?**  
Status:** One-shot.  
**Word Count:** 1042**  
Notes:** Miroku x Sango. Enjoy all you MirSan shippers! This is my pathetic attempt at humour. I'm not quite sure if the exact wording in the quote is correct because Shippo is speaking over it but oh well! You get the gist of it!

* * *

**CHARM WITH INFIDELITY**

_She had her aspirations—her goals. Her whole life was set out on defeating evil demons and avenging her kin. She had also hoped of a charming, faithful man. He certainly was a charmer… One out of two wasn't bad, right?_  
_Miroku x Sango_

**_Flowerperson  
_**© 2005

* * *

"_You could learn a thing or two from Miroku." – Kagome  
_"_By being more gentle." – Miroku  
_"_Yes, exactly! Being more gentle!" – Kagome  
_"_Like this…" – Miroku  
_"_Aah! Get your hands off me!" – Kagome  
_"_I TOLD YOU NOT TO TOUCH HER!" – Inuyasha  
(Episode 16)

* * *

_

She watched him as a horde of demons—oops, she meant _girls_—surrounded the monk (she could just picture a chibi version of herself stomping on their heads and hitting them with her Hiraikotsu… maybe she'd even poison some with her toxic gas) and swooned over his dazzling good looks and mesmerising voice. Not to mention those deep pools of violet that you could drown in…

_Get a hold of yourself, Sango. You're getting carried away with stupid thoughts of that darn houshi. The pervert's not worth it, so why are you still looking at him? You're staring!_

_Why are you still expecting him to look back?_

Glaring, she noticed how his smile widened as he held a pretty girl's hand and stared at the lines of her palm. Palm-reading, huh? She should have expected it. That was the most common of all his schemes. The woman he was talking to was indeed beautiful – far more feminine than Sango and probably better-looking.

Sango also was sure that she didn't have any grotesque scars. If she did, they were probably from something domestic such as cooking or mending clothes.

This woman wasn't on a vengeful rampage to kill a dangerous demon that slaughtered many—mortal and demon alike—without any remorse whatsoever.

She didn't go into battle to fight and scare men by her experience in weaponry and hand-to-hand combat.

Pouting sadly, the taijiya thought cynically that she probably wasn't bordering on the edge of suicide and having nightmares every night of being murdered by her very own family. She never came close to killing her baby brother.

_Never had to crawl out of her own grave, _her mind added and the feeling of depression increased.

Sango wasn't a domestic woman—she was a warrior. This fact about her made every man that was attracted by her deep mahogany eyes turn away hurriedly. They were intimidated by a female that was stronger than them and knew over a hundred ways to end their life with only her bare hands.

Miroku was far different than these men.

He was never deterred from the opposite sex.

As long if they were youthful (Koharu had been a bit _too _young) and looked reasonably good, Miroku would be glad to charm and seduce them so their fair cheeks turned a deep crimson.

And then, he would ask them the _'question'_. And you know what was even worse? He hadn't even _asked _Sango what he asked of 'every pretty girl he came across', indicating she wasn't pretty in his eyes. Of course! If he had asked, she would have whacked him on the head or thrown him into a bush or something else.

When she had queried into this, he had had the _audacity _to ask her the question there and then, right in front of Inuyasha!

He had asked her again recently and… and… she had said… 'Yes'. But since then, he had lost interest in her! There had been visibly less groping (not that she minded—she found the act humiliating) and he hardly put the effort into talking with her. When she had resisted, he had paid her much more attention.

Could it be that he found her refusals desirable? Did he only say all those sweet things to her because he saw her as a challenge? See if he could overcome her guarded heart?

Why was she upset that he was flirting with all these girls now? She had asked him to be faithful and he had not responded, telling her all she had needed to know. Miroku would never be completely devoted to her. She should know better than to expect that from the lecher. She wasn't enough for him.

Sango was never enough for anyone.

She wasn't enough of a sister for Kohaku—she had failed him.

She wasn't enough of a daughter for her father—he had died.

She wasn't enough of a warrior for their group—Inuyasha always saved the day.

She wasn't enough of a girl for Kagome—she shared less with the taijiya now.

She wasn't enough of a woman for Miroku—he searched for the comforts of feminine flesh in others.

A sister, a daughter, a warrior, a girl, a woman. Sango failed in everything.

The demon-exterminator would probably also fail as a wife. She was not made for a domestic life-style and knew only how to mend armour and weapons; not clothes. She wasn't a great cook and couldn't stand sitting still for too long.

Miroku was laughing now, and holding the girl's hand more intimately with both of his. Stupid, lecherous monk. She didn't understand why she put up with it. Why had she said 'yes' again?

_Because of his deep violet eyes…_

Whatever! She had to get out of here! The taijiya couldn't just stand here and watch as other women literally threw themselves on her betrothed. Her heart would not allow her to witness the love of her life eagerly agree.

A few moments later, she felt a soft touch on her shoulder. She turned to see the monk grinning pleasantly as he grabbed onto her hand. Behind him, there were a few of the women that he was previously chatting with (and most likely seducing). They seemed to be glaring at her, and Sango's eyebrows rose in confusion.

Miroku _never _talked with her outright in front of his women fans.

"And this, dear ladies is—" _my_ _Friend, an Accompanier on my long journey, a Random Person, the Girl who I grope in my spare time, the Warrior who slaps me twenty-four-seven, the One that punishes me for my continuous lechery, the Woman I have tricked into falling in love with me… _"—my fiancée, Sango."

Blink.

Blink-blink.

…Blink.

Did he just say…?

_Nooo, _he couldn't have! This was the perverted monk Miroku, we are talking about. He never made any effort to show that he was one for commitment. If anything, he demonstrated against it.

"Yep, I'm pretty lucky to have her. She's pretty strong, which is why I'm sure she'll be able to bear the ten or twenty children that we shall produce. Heh, maybe even thirty."

…

…

…

…

"Um… Master Monk? I think your wife-to-be just fainted."

-

* * *

In the (insert holiday of your choice) mood? C'mon! Drop a review! 


End file.
